Warmth
by Magdelena Sforza
Summary: Mikasa suffers an injury that helps Eren realize some things. I am so bad at summaries.


It had all happened so fast. One moment he saw her, black hair streaming behind her, blades flashing in the light she was hurled towards the titan's neck, her blades slicing through the nape of its neck, sending the giant hurtling to the ground. The next, she was on the ground, after taking a swift strike from his buddy. Levi was quick to take it down, Armin had gotten to her side as fast as he could, pulling her from danger and back to the carriages.  
The journey back was a worrying one, Eren was beside himself with worry, eager to stay as close to his adoptive sister as possible, circumstances making it difficult. He could barely stay within earshot of her.

_Why wasn't I there?! I could have stopped it. I could have saved her!  
_  
The worry was taking over and he was thinking the worst. She didn't seem to be moving and Hanji seemed to be panicking, fumbling her cape over Mikasa. Eren couldn't stop cursing himself for not getting there sooner.  
_  
If she dies…  
_  
He felt his eyes widen.  
_  
If she dies, what will I do…I'll be lost…  
_  
He thought it over. There were so many times she had saved him, from their first few minutes together, right up until they began their training.  
And what had he given her in return?  
Endless brush offs of her affection, kindness, concerns, merely claiming that he wasn't her baby brother. But now, at the worst moment possible, a moment almost cliché, the moment when he thought he might lose her, it made him realise what all the feelings over the years were between them. When he woke up just to check on her in the weeks after she first arrived, when he intentionally stood close enough to feel the heat from her shoulder, when they had laid together their first nights away from home, despite the rules of the camp.  
The familiarity, the comfort, it was enough to make them forget the rules. All those feelings that pierced through his heart when he saw her, relief, security, warmth, love.

Wait.

Love?

Since when did he love her? He never thought of her like that.

Did he?

He shook his head. No. She was basically his sister. She WAS his sister. Maybe not by blood, but that's how she always had been. He felt it the second they met, he knew he had to protect her, though their roles had changed, the feelings he had never did.

The time back to the walls seemed like it took years. Worry ate at Eren, his thoughts still forcing up feelings of guilt. Mikasa was taken inside, forcing his concerns to swim within him for longer still.  
A few more hours passed before Hanji emerged from the room, sighing as Eren ran to her.

"We-"

"She's fine, Eren, a few bruised ribs, a mild crack in her shoulder blade, nothing she won't heal from."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Can I-"

"Yes, please, take over, I'm exhausted."

Eren rushed in, cringing when he saw the girl he adored lying there, wrapped in tight bandages, though her red scarf was still wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes were closed tight, her breathing shallow. He sat next to her, squeezing her hand as his head rested on the bed.

"I am so sorry Mikasa…if I had gotten there sooner, you wouldn't be stuck here."

He felt her squeeze his hand.

"Eren…"

He raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were open, but tightened to a frown.

"Eren, shut up."

He returned her frown.

"What?"

"This isn't your fault, it got me from behind, it's my own fault for not spotting it in time."

She struggled to sit up.

"Mikasa, you should be lying down…"

"No, I'm fine."

She grimaced at the pain as she pulled herself to a seated position, trying to tuck in the blanket as she got comfortable.

"Here, I've got it."

Eren moved to sit on the bed and reached across her, tucking the blanket around her legs making sure she was warm. He started to fluff her pillows, his chin resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his, nuzzling softly and moving her arms around him, tugging him close to her, despite the pain. His arms wrapped around her waist, trying his best not to hurt her ribs. They stayed there for a few moments; his face buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent, wishing it would never change or be forgotten.

"I thought I had lost you, Mikasa…"

The tears that had been threatening finally flowed free as he moved away and gripped her shoulders,

"Never act that stupid again"

His frown had returned. Mikasa's eyes drifted to the blankets.

"No matter what happens to me, Eren, I will always be with you."

The words were barely a whisper but they stirred something new in him. Everything around him stopped for few moments. Why had he put the feelings aside for so long? There was inkling of them, all the time, every moment they were alone.  
Without thinking, his left hand moved to push her hair back from her face. A light blush crossed her cheeks.

"You're still wearing that scarf, huh..?"

The words were low, but Eren's voice was deeper than normal, husky almost.

"I didn't know you noticed…"

"It's still warm, right?"

Mikasa's eyes widened. He still remembered that small detail from when they had first met. His hand moved from her hair, wrapping around the scarf to pull her closer as he shook his head at her reaction.

"Eren…"

"Shh…"

At long last, their lips met softly and Eren felt Mikasa gasp as her hands moved to nestle into his hair. It only lasted a few seconds before they separated.

"Mikasa…I am so sorry…but you look so beautiful, even with all these bandages…"

He pressed his forehead to hers, feeling the heat of her blush.

"...Even with all these bandages, you're still so perfect."

She stared at him for a split second.

"Eren…I love you."

The words were expected, but still a surprise. Eren couldn't stop a smile.

"I love you too, Mikasa."

Their lips met again. It wasn't explicit. It was innocent, sweet. A kiss between childhood sweethearts who had never before gotten their chance. And even if it was their only one, they had taken it.  
And with that, they parted, knowing the feelings in their hearts were shared, and always would be.


End file.
